digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Major Event VI - The Partners
Found here: Major Event VI - The Partners . Overview : Distress washed over Arcana village over night. All the tamers went to bed the previous evening to have disappeared from their beds the following day. Worried for their tamers who certainly wouldn't had left them without a reason, the partner digimon came to Taromon for answers. Dialog Taromon: "Very troubling... With all that has been happening here of recent, there is no doubt this is the result of it. It seems that a glitch has focused in on humans while they were asleep to send him to a corrupted zone I can not reach. They should be okay for a temporary amount of time with their d-pendants... However, you must hurry to rescue them. I will send Knightmon out to try to find an entry point into the zone. While you will not be able to digivolve normally without your tamers present, I have something to represent your bonds with each other to allow you to digivolve in their stead, Digi-Mentals. They will protect you from the corruption while in use and allow you to use a different from of evolution, Armor Evolution." As the Arcana Villagers had gathered in concern for the panicked rookie partners and the missing tamers. Flying over the crowd, the Back-Up Village resident, Lucemon landed next to Taromon and the rookie partners. Lucemon: "News of the tamers going missing has traveled to the Village already, so I decided to have a look around. Looks like something is happening over at the Abandon Trailmon Station. I can't afford to leave the Sistermons and the babies too long, but you might want to check out things over there." Kuromon also steps forward from the crowd, ears flat on her head, yet her eyes burn with determination. Kuromon: "As keeper of the dorms, I should have been keeping better watch and should have protected your partners. I will take responsibility for this, and to do that I will be accompanying and assisting you all, it's also my job to watch over you guys too." Two rookies in the crowd look to each other. With an exchange of quiet expressions that ended with a nod from the both of them, Taprimon and Wormmon stepped up. Tapirmon: Sleep and dream data is a very tricky thing in the digital world. However, my kind works in those realms... While I fearful of returning to the Trailmon Station... As long as you promise to protect me, I will help you guide your way through it. Wormmon: Please, take me with you as well! I want to make sure the humans that saved us and Taprimon come back to Arcana Village safely! Even if it means going back there, we know the area better then anyone else. Digimon Involved Friendly Digimon * Kuromon * Tapirmon * Wormmon Enemy Digimon * Digitamamon * Devidramon 1 * Devidramon 2 * ??? Aftermath : In progress Reward * [[:Category:Digi-Mental|'Digi-Mental']] (cosponsoring to a tamer's highest skill) * + Calucations Entries * Forum RP Trivia * . Category:Events